villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Krabs
Mr. Krabs is a major character in the TV animated series Spongebob Squarepants. He is addicted to money, convinced it is a living thing, and is therefore selfish and greedy. He is 68 years old, and sometimes acts as the show's secondary villains. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the primary antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse than, Plankton himself. After the movie, Mr. Krabs' role as a father figure to Spongebob is pretty much completely destroyed, and he is pretty much considered a full-blown Protagonist Villain now. Among its recurring evils includes: exploit their employees and his sadistic treatment at Plankton when he suffers. For a very good example of Mr. Krabs as a prominent antagonist one should watch the episode "Born Again Krabs" (though he does show signs of redemption near the end) - another good episode to consider is "Jellyfish Hunter" and "One Coarse Meal" - which all show Mr. Krabs at his worst. A hideous, demonic version of Mr. Krabs that appeared for one second in an episode of the show and now is seen frequently in videos on the internet is Moar Krabs. Notable Crimes / Misdeeds Due to his popularity many people find it hard to see Mr. Krabs as an outright antagonist and in fairness he doesn't always show himself as one - however he has done some nasty things in the show, some of the more notable are as follows: *Making his employees at the Krusty Krab pay him for their services, which is a hint of extortion or swindling. *In the short endless summer, Mr. Krabs was trying to make global warming even worse to make tempuratures rise drasticly, just to make more money for the public pool he opened. *He copies a dollar bill into a printing machine that creates hundreds of copied images of dollars. This is called counterfeiting which is extremely illegal. *In the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he made Sandy pay more money to see the grand opening of the Krusty Krab 2 than everyone else most likely because she is a land animal, which is illegal segration and/or discrimination. Or he could just have let Mrs. Puff, who had said she paid less than Sandy, get in a little cheaper because of the feelings he has for her. *Mr. Krabs has also stolen many, many items throughout the series. *He decides to charge SpongeBob and Squidward for extra expenses to the most unfair reasons, including existing, talking, and standing which they both must do to do their jobs. Squidward decided to go on strike while SpongeBob was too stupid to realize what a strike is and was misguided by his stable obedience to Mr. Krabs. *He forces SpongeBob to pay him often, and SpongeBob is either too stupid or too generous to realize he is being scammed. SpongeBob mentioned he paid Mr. Krabs $100 per hour at the beginning of his career rather than Mr. Krabs paying him. SpongeBob is actually also underpaid in the episode Bummer Vacation, SpongeBob claims he earns less than 10 cents for a year. *Mr. Krabs pays his employees in "Wacky Bucks," which aren't usable as money. (This occurs in only one episode and is considered inconsistent by some, since he is seen paying them in real money in other episodes.) *Used a sealion to terrify customers into overpaying Krabby Patties. Antagonistic Side Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side and plays a villainous role, along with his rival Plankton, and one of his employees Squidward to his extreme greed mostly because he's the villain side in conning and criminality. Although, possibly due to his pathetic tantrum AND remourse in the episode "Born Again Krabs," it might be possible that he is less of a criminal and more of a spoiled brat who doesn't know any better. Season 1 *''Pizza Delivery: He antagonized Squidward by making him deliver the Krusty Krab Pizza with Spongebob. This marks the first time Mr. Krabs acted antagonistic. *Squeaky Boots: He took Spongebob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination forced him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"), eating them, and at the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots. *Karate Choppers: He fired Spongebob, believing he was practicing karate until Sandy told him he didn't fight back and she was doing all the karate herself though he did so because Spongebob's karate was interfering with his work. *Arrgh!: Mr. Krabs gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their gameboard as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. *Hooky: Ruins Spongebob and Patrick's funtime by telling them to stop playing on the hooks, though technically he was right to do so as the hooks were fishhooks. He also joined Squidward in "teaching Spongebob a lesson". Though all this seems antagonistic, Krabs was looking out for Spongebob and Patrick, and needed insurance Spongebob would not do it again. Season 2 *Bossy Boots: Hires Pearl much to Squidward's dismay. He also made Spongebob take the Kuddly Krab stuff to his house crushing Gary, though it was Spongebob's idea. *Bubble Buddy: Makes Squidward serve to Bubble Buddy by threatening he'd "''pay his life in misery and woe - Even if he quits". Later he joins Squidward and everyone else in popping Bubble Buddy because Spongebob had paid Krabs in (worthless) bubble-money for expensive services and food until they found out he was alive. *''Patty Hype: Takes over Spongebob's Pretty Patties stand so he can earn money. However, the Pretty Patties have side effects that anger the customers and they chase Mr. Krabs back and forth, even though it was SpongeBob who sold them the patties. *Life of Crime: Steals various objects from people and lies to Spongebob and Patrick about borrowing. The lesson he taught them caused them to fight after a candy bar incident and the lollipop incident (Patrick also accused the policemen). *Pressure: Joins Spongebob's dare in proving Sandy that sea creatures are best at everything. *The Smoking Peanut: Mr. Krabs steals Clamu's pearl and abuses Free Day. SpongeBob believed he was the one who did it, but it was Patrick who became the scapegoat and people threw peanuts at him as revenge. When the zookeepers explain Mr. Krabs angered Clamu by stealing her pearl (containing a baby clam), the people instead throw peanuts at Mr. Krabs. *Graveyard Shift: Made his employees work 24 hours without a break or hiring extra employees for the night shift (much to Squidward's dismay). *Sailor Mouth: He used foul language along with Spongebob and Patrick after explaining to them about swearing and was about to punish them by making them paint the restauraunt. *Jellyfish Hunter: Tricks Spongebob into collecting jellyfish. Spongebob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more jelly krabby patties can be made at the cost of their lives. The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu. *Squid's on Strike: Forcefully charges his employess for their "slacking", even though the stuff they did on the slacking list were needed to do their jobs, fired both of them, and got them to work for him "forever" in compensation for Spongebob destroying the Krusty Krab (in reality in eternity with only their skeletons). Season 3 *The Algae's Always Greener: Tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula in the Mr. Plankton universe. *My Pretty Seahorse: Mr. Krabs tried to get rid of Mystery (in which Spongebob tries to hide her from him and Squidward). He told Spongebob about a story about losing a friend (actually a dollar he spent on soda) which guilted Spongebob into releasing Mystery into the wild. While he was almost proud about getting rid of Mystery, Squidward told Mr. Krabs that Mystery ate his money. With no other choice Mr. Krabs and Spongebob tried to get Mystery back. *Nasty Patty: Lead Spongebob into making a Nasty Patty, because he thought the health inspector in his restaurant was a phony. He along with spongebob try to get rid of the "body" which was still alive, getting the health inspector injured more and more. *One Krabs's Trash: Mr. Krabs tries to take back a soda-drinking hat he sold to SpongeBob after hearing about its price. He scares SpongeBob out of it with a paper ghost, defiles a grave, and fights an army of skeletons to get it back, only to find out it was worthless. *Can You Spare A Dime?: Accuses Squidward for stealing his first dime, until Spongebob shakes him. He then accuses Squidward for putting the dime in his pants at the end of the episode. *Wet Painters: Messes with Spongebob and Patrick by scaring them into thinking the paint they were using was permanent and tells them if any paint got onto anything but wall, he would chop their butts off. After they get some on his first dollar, he licks it off and confesses his lie and that it comes off with saliva and laughs while the two walk out angriliy. He ruins Spongebob and Patrick's work by laughing about his own joke, causing saliva to hit the walls. *Clams: He throws away the food, made Spongebob and Squidward stay in the fishing boat, and holds them hostage to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. It gets worse when he refuses to take another dollar Squidward had. He gets his dollar back after trading his body with the clam. *Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However - after realizing it wasn't a dream - he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. Even Squidward was horrified that Mr. Krabs would sell Spongebob's soul especially when Spongebob defended Krabs. *Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can collect children's money. This brings SpongeBob to tears, and the children beat Mr. Krabs up and take his money after finding out he didn't care one bit about them, only their money. Season 4 *Fear of a Krabby Patty: Makes the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours, making Squidward upset, and Spongebob fearing Krabby Patties (although he conquered his fear by sleep) he then decides that 23 hours a day is enough. *Krusty Towers: Plagiarises the law of the hotel he visited into the Krusty Towers making Squidward miserable. Squidward quit and returned as a customer ragging Mr. Krabs the same way he did with him. At the end of the episode, he decides to build a hospital making Squidward miserable again. *Bummer Vacation: Keeps SpongeBob away from the Krusty Krab to avoid paying a fine, eventually leaving him lost in the forest. Doing so, he managed to save five cents - more than what SpongeBob makes in a year. *That's No Lady: Mr. Krabs falls in love with Patrick as Patricia (along with Squidward) as well as annoying him, until he learns the truth. *Rule of Dumb: Gets in Patrick's bad side by kicking him and Spongebob out. *Born To Be Wild: Invites the Mild Ones to the Krusty Krab much to Spongebob's chagrin. Counts as an antagonism because Spongebob still mistook the Mild Ones as the Wild Ones. Season 5 *Krabs a la Mode: Makes the Krusty Krab cold much to Squidward's chagrin. *Money Talks: Does not listen to his money when they want to be spent on objects. He also kicks an elderly couple out of their seat after being bribed by a fish who wanted the seat. This also episode shows that he has sold his soul to many demons, depressing the Flying Dutchman. He also sold his soul to Spongebob because he was five cents short on payday. *The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), which made the customers ill and brought Mr. Krabs to court. *The Krusty Plate: He left Spongebob alone with the Krusty Krab burnt in a flashback. At the end of the episode he chased Spongebob for destroying the Krusty Krab. *Le Big Switch: He got rid of Squidward and replaced some workers from a fancy restaurant. After getting Spongebob back, along with rich, new customers, he lets them eat on the floor after he had to sell his tables and chairs due to failing business when the previous chef refused to degrade himself to cooking krabby patties. He also said he wasn't going to buy new chairs and tables and was fine with customers eating on the floor. *Pat No Pay: He made Patrick do some work and threatened him that if he can't to do something right, he will not give him a Krabby Patty to eat again. After Patrick destroyed the Krusty Krab, he disagreed with Patrick's question "Can I eat now?". *What Ever Happened To Spongebob?: He forced Spongebob to leave Bikini Bottom forever (along with Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick). Season 6 *Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of insanely breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. *Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99). As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watch it go down. *Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer (even though he gets way more), and tries to steal his secret recipe. His motive was simply, "I can't let Plankton have so much as one customer." It was later revealed that the "customer" was only eating at the Chum Bucket to get paid, and Plankton started crying over his failure once again while Mr. Krabs watched with joy. *Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. Spongebob tries to stop him but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. Soon Mr. Krabs' scheme is found out, and an enraged crowd steals his money. However, one dollar is left behind and he puts it on the newspaper printer creating counterfeit cash. *The Slumber Party: Makes SpongeBob spy on Pearl and her friends. Pearl's party is ruined and Mr. Krabs is forced to spend his money for a new party. *Krusty Krushers: Puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being killed by huge wrestlers so he can earn the $1,000,000 prize. However at the end of the fight, SpongeBob and Patrick choose wrestle camp instead, much to Mr. Krabs' dismay. *No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, people take their money back after a Patrick stunt failed. Also he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away. Season 7 *Greasy Buffoons: He and Plankton sell customers greasy food. This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. Spongebob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down. *Kracked Krabs: Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep. *One Coarse Meal: Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. This is possibly the worst thing Krabs has ever done, and has even caused many fans to believe that he has crossed the Moral Event Horizon. *The Play's The Thing: Mr. Krabs made money by letting customers throwing objects and food at his employeess. *The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exaustion, and distracts Spongebob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: Mr. Krabs gives away Spongebob and Patrick's secret by turning it into an amusement park. Most people had a severe accident, and Mr. Krabs is arrested. Season 8 *Drive Thru: Destroys the Krusty Krab by destroying several walls to make very poor and shabby drive thru windows. Mr. Krabs cries of this. Technically, this was more an act of greed and stupidity than villainy. *Barnacle Face: Decides not to help Pearl with her barnacle problem. It was soon revealed that he used krabby patty grease to make the soap used by Pearl, thus revealing the cause for the barnacle problem. He loses his diamonds because of this and tries to run after Pearl for his diamonds. *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bkini Bottom: Steals growth serum from Sandy's house so he could test it on a Krabby patty to increase the success in his business. This results in a monstrous krabby patty creature wreaking havoc. *Hello Bikini Bottom:'' When Colonel Carper promotes SpongeBob and Squidward to become a band, Mr. Krabs steals this band for the money they would bring in. He also steals his sound equipment (since his equipment was sabotaged) and takes things from several other people. Basically, he denies Squidward and SpongeBob their happiness (Squidward from performing in concerts and SpongeBob from the Krusty Krab - since he sold it). In other media Robot Chicken In an episode of the series Robot Chicken, SpongeBob finds out that Mr. Krabs has been feeding his customers krabby patties that are made from crab meat and a variety of other sea creatures (such as tuna and squid). Mr. Krabs is ultimately defeated when the customers, along with Squidward and Patrick, beat him to death. Trivia *In the episode "Jellyfish Hunters", Mr. Krabs demands more jellyfish from SpongeBob, upon which he begins to repeat the words "more", which is eventually followed by a grotesque image of Mr. Krabs with his claws raised up. The image is commonly featured and parodied in "Youtube Poop" and has been dubbed "Moar Krabs". *Despite Plankton being the main antagonist of the series, he is considerably more likable than Mr. Krabs to fans, especially in later seasons where Mr. Krabs' greedy nature increases. Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Elitist Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Brutes Category:Swordsmen Category:Poisoner Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child-Abusers Category:Graverobbers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Ax Crazy Category:Mind-Breakers